Alpine
by Nanik
Summary: Po pewnym tragicznym zdarzeniu Bella trafia do Alpine, małego miasteczka w Wyoming, ukrytego w górach. Licząc na pomoc przyjaciela ma nadzieję dojść do siebie, jednakże... W najgorszych snach nie spodziewała się tego, co na nią tam czekało.


**PROLOG**

- Proszę… - Zaszlochałam, niespodziewanie zupełnie szczerze, nie wiedząc tylko, do kogo kierowałam swoją prośbę.

Czy do stojącego za mną potwora, by ten jeden raz okazał ludzką twarz, czy do Edwarda, by jego słowa nie okazały się kłamstwem, czy do Emmetta, by współpracował tak, jak się umówiliśmy, czy też wreszcie do samej siebie… Marzyłam, by zniknąć z tego miejsca, nie brać udziału w tym okropnym spektaklu. Gdybym mogła chociaż stracić przytomność…

- Patrz. – Mój dręczyciel potrząsnął mną lekko.

Roziskrzona blaskiem kryształowego żyrandola sala tworzyła w tym momencie niemal groteskową scenografię. Edward stanął tuż przed Emmettem, zaglądając mu prosto w oczy. Mój wzrok zogniskował się na moment w punkcie pomiędzy nimi. Przy drzwiach w głębi sali zatrzymał się Jake, ze wzgardliwie ściągniętymi ustami, beznamiętnie obserwując rozgrywający się dramat. Dla niego oczywiście nic to nie znaczyło…

Moją piersią wstrząsnął szloch, a wciąż napływające do oczu łzy do reszty rozmyły obraz. Tydzień po tygodniu marzyłam, aby to wszystko okazało się koszmarem, z którego w końcu się obudzę, lecz było tylko coraz gorzej.

- Pożegnałeś się już? – Usłyszałam ciche, szydercze pytanie Edwarda.

W odpowiedzi Emmett splunął mu w twarz. Cullen nawet nie drgnął, dopiero po chwili wyjął z kieszeni spodni chusteczkę, ocierając nią policzek i ani na moment nie spuszczając wzroku ze swojej ofiary. Trzymający Emmetta mężczyźni powalili go na kolana, by uniemożliwić szarpanie się, dociskając mu przy tym plecy kolanem i wykręcając związane linką ramiona tak mocno, że usłyszałam chrzęst stawów. Edward powoli wyciągnął dłonie, obejmując nimi głowę chłopaka. Potrafiłam sobie wyobrazić, jak zimne musiało być w tym momencie jego szmaragdowe spojrzenie, znałam tą jego wersję całkiem dobrze.

Rozejrzałam się dookoła, w desperacji szukając choć jednej życzliwej mi twarzy, lecz mój zamglony łzami wzrok natrafiał wyłącznie na obojętne bądź rozjaśnione zadowoleniem oblicza.

- Nie! – Zawyłam, ponownie próbując wyrwać się z uścisku. – Błagam, nie!

Mój żołądek skurczył się boleśnie, a strach sprawiał, iż oddech się urywał. W pomieszczeniu zapadła nienaturalna cisza, lecz w moich uszach wciąż szumiało. Wiedziałam, co miało teraz nastąpić, już raz to przecież oglądałam. Dodatkowo uzmysłowiłam sobie, że Edward omijał mnie przez ostatnich parę dni szerokim łukiem, uniemożliwiając jakąkolwiek rozmowę. Być może starał się stwarzać pozory, wiedząc, jak łatwo w moim obecnym stanie ducha mogłabym się zdradzić?

A co, jeśli zmienił zdanie? Co, jeżeli jednak zdecydował się go skrzywdzić?

Kolejne złamane życie, kolejna bliska mi osoba miała stracić wszystko… Rozpacz dławiła mnie w gardle, nie potrafiłam złapać oddechu, odliczając w myślach sekundy do nieuniknionego. Pomimo iż byłam na wpół ogłuszona ze strachu, poczułam ledwo rozpoznawalną falę mocy, która przemknęła przez salę, by momentalnie się rozproszyć, zacisnęłam więc powieki, nie będąc w stanie patrzeć na opadające bezwładnie ciało. Słyszałam jednak charakterystyczny, głuchy dźwięk.

Naprawdę to zrobił. Edward Cullen użył mocy i zniszczył Emmetta.

Gdzieś z boku rozległo się powolne klaskanie, wiedziałam, że za moment usłyszę ten znienawidzony głos, wyrażający swoje zadowolenie. Podłoga pod moimi stopami zafalowała, straciłam kontakt z rzeczywistością. Ostatnim, co zapamiętałam, było to, że przytrzymujący dotąd moje ramiona mężczyzna wziął mnie na ręce i wyniósł z dusznej, na powrót głośnej sali.

Odpłynęłam w ciemność.

* * *

><p><strong>ROZDZIAŁ 1<strong>

Opuszką palca kreśliłam na szybie złożony wzór, starając się, by wieńcząca go pętelka wyszła w miarę równo. Zresztą to i tak nie miało znaczenia, za chwilę po rysunku nie będzie śladu, ani na szybie ani w mojej głowie.

Drzewa za oknem zlewały się w bezkształtną plamę zieleni, pulsującą różnymi jej odcieniami, przechodzącymi raz po raz w ciemne brązy lub wyblakłe szarzyzny. Nie rozpoznawałam w tym chaosie barw żadnych form, gdyż przestałam śledzić zmieniający się wciąż krajobraz już parę godzin temu, zapadając męczącą drzemkę, to znów budząc się ze ścierpniętym od niewygodnej pozycji karkiem.

Szczelnie pokrywające niebo skłębione, bure chmury, wiszące tak nisko, jakby za chwilę miały przygnieść ziemię swoim ciężarem, nie pozwalały nawet ocenić, jaka mogła być pora dnia. Zawieszona między niespokojnym snem a równie nieprzyjemną jawą nie zwracałam już na nic uwagi.

Całe szczęście, że mój towarzysz był dobrym kierowcą.

Z cichym jękiem uniosłam się, by wyjąć z leżącej na tylnim siedzeniu torby butelkę wody. Kilka ożywczych łyków przyniosło ulgę zaschniętemu gardłu, otrzeźwiając przy okazji myśli, niestety. Skuliłam się jeszcze bardziej na fotelu, przyciskając policzek do zwiniętego przy szybie swetra i próbowałam ponownie odpłynąć w niebyt.

Tym razem mi się nie udało.

Może to coś za oknem przyciągnęło moją uwagę, może to znużona podświadomość podsunęła przeszywające falą bólu wspomnienia. Choć z mojej piersi nie wydobył się żaden dźwięk, serce głośno załkało, nie mogąc pogodzić się z tym, czego nie mogłam już przecież zmienić. Przed moimi oczami znów zatańczyła para roześmianych twarzy, musiałam więc wykorzystać wszystkie pozostałe mi siły, by utrzymywać w głowie tylko te słoneczne i piękne obrazy, zachowujące dobre wspomnienia, a nie te przerażające, przedstawiające moich bliskich, jakimi widziałam ich po raz ostatni.

Zacisnęłam mocno powieki, lecz mimo to po moich policzkach jedna za drugą popłynęły łzy. Myślałam, że już dawno mi się skończyły…

Nie od razu się zorientowałam, iż samochód się zatrzymał. Dopiero kiedy poczułam na karku ciężkie ciepłe ramię drgnęłam, uświadamiając sobie, że obrazy za oknem przestały się przesuwać, przybierając postać migotających w zapadającym zmroku światełek przydrożnego baru. Umilkł też cichy, kołyszący do snu szmer silnika.

- Bella? – Do moich uszu dotarł miękki szept.

Odwróciłam głowę, by napotkać stroskane spojrzenie przyjaciela. W jego oczach, zazwyczaj lśniących rozbawieniem czy ożywionych dyskusją, teraz widziałam serdeczny smutek. Szare tęczówki przygasły, jakby przesłoniła je część z kotłujących się w moim sercu chmur.

- Czas na kawę i rozprostowanie nóg. – Kącik jego ust uniósł się nieznacznie i wiedziałam, że chciał się uśmiechnąć.

Lubił się śmiać, jednakże szanował to, jak ja się czułam.

Spuściłam głowę niżej, pozwalając, by jego ciepła, silna dłoń jeszcze przez chwilę rozmasowywała napięte mięśnie mojego barku. Zdecydowanie miał rację. Po długim siedzeniu w bezruchu przydałoby się trochę rozciągnąć, nie wspominając już o tym, iż to przede wszystkim kierowca zasługiwał na nieco odpoczynku.

Zerknęłam na niego, kiwając aprobująco głową.

- Myślę, że jeszcze ze trzy godziny i będziemy na miejscu. – Oznajmił otwierając jednocześnie drzwi, żeby wysiąść.

Podążyłam jego śladem, czując przenikające mnie pod wpływem chłodnego, wieczornego powietrza dreszcze. Nie zdążyłam się jeszcze przestawić z panujących w Arizonie upałów i przyszło mi do głowy, że być może rozsądnie byłoby już teraz wyciągnąć z walizki jakiś sweter. W górach z pewnością będzie jeszcze chłodniej, szczególnie, jeśli dojedziemy tam nocą.

Rozsądnie… Potrzeby ciała wydawały mi się teraz tak banalne, kompletnie niewarte uwagi.

Jasper przeciągał się właśnie, a gdy stanęłam obok niego, bez wahania objął mnie ramieniem, tak mocno, aż zaskrzypiała jego skórzana kurtka, po czym skierował nas do baru. Parę minut później siedzieliśmy przy chwiejącym się na wszystkie strony plastikowym stoliku o trudnym do określenia kolorze, czekając na nasze zamówienie.

- Mogłem wybrać lepsze miejsce. – Mężczyzna skrzywił się nieufnie.

- Dla mnie jest ok. – Zaoponowałam odruchowo, wiedząc jednak, że zupełnie go nie przekonałam.

Subtelna troska, jaką mnie otaczał, wprawiała mnie w zakłopotanie. Nie byłam przyzwyczajona do serdecznej uwagi ze strony bądź co bądź obcej osoby, w tych dniach jednak bardzo potrzebowałam takiego właśnie łagodnego, a zarazem niezachwianego wsparcia.

Jasper zamknął moje dłonie w delikatnym uścisku.

- Zmarzłaś. – Na jego czole pojawiła się pionowa zmarszczka, jakby ten banalny fakt go zaskoczył. – Dlaczego nie mówiłaś, że ci zimno? Włączyłbym ogrzewanie.

- To tylko ze zmęczenia. – Westchnęłam, próbując posłać mu chociaż namiastkę uśmiechu. – Zawsze kiedy tak na wpół drzemię, mam później zziębnięte ręce. Poza tym gdybyś włączył ogrzewanie, zrobiłoby się za ciepło i mógłbyś zasnąć za kierownicą, a tego zdecydowanie bym nie chciała. – Zakończyłam zdanie nieco lżejszym tonem.

Przewrócił oczami.

- Mam koc w bagażniku. – Po chwili na jego twarz powrócił ten strapiony grymas, który ostatnio widziałam u niego aż za często. – Jesteś pewna, że kawa i ciastko ci wystarczy? Prawie nic dziś nie jadłaś.

- W podróży mdli mnie od jedzenia. – Skłamałam, mając nadzieję, że się nie zorientuje.

Niestety, znał mnie już za dobrze.

- Kiepsko ci to idzie, Bells. – Mruknął mrużąc przekornie siwe oczy.

Jego dłonie były przyjemnie ciepłe, lecz mimo to wysunęłam swoje z przyjacielskiego uścisku, aby ukryć w nich twarz, a wraz z nią kolejną falę cierpienia. Starałam się odpychać to od siebie, rozpacz i rozdzierający mnie szloch, lecz mój żołądek i tak nieustannie zwijał się z żalu w ciasny kłębek. Zbyt wiele się ostatnio wydarzyło, bym mogła normalnie funkcjonować i cieszyć się prostymi drobiazgami, takimi jak jedzenie.

Ryzyko, że będę później głodna, było teraz najmniejszą z trosk.

- Wiem, że musi upłynąć czas, zanim ból minie. Nie spiesz się. – Mój towarzysz kontynuował cicho, doskonale zdając sobie sprawę z tego, co się ze mną działo. – I nie stresuj się przynajmniej tym, dokąd jedziemy. Uwierz mi, że w Alpine zostaniesz serdecznie powitana.

Nabrałam głęboko powietrza, tak naprawdę było mi przecież obojętne, gdzie spędzę najbliższe tygodnie. Byłam przytłoczona walką z napierającą na mnie z każdej strony przerażającą tęsknotą, dławiącą mój oddech i odganiającą sny. Kilka dni temu mój mały świat się rozsypał i teraz kuliłam się w nieznanej mi przestrzeni, nie wiedząc, dlaczego tak właśnie się stało ani co miałam dalej ze sobą zrobić. W jednej chwili zostałam zupełnie sama, z sercem rozdartym po tragedii, która odebrała mi najbliższych, a do tego przerażona tym, jak niewiele brakowało, by i mnie spotkał ten sam los. Tylu rzeczy nie rozumiałam, mając przy tym niezbyt przyjemną świadomość, iż być może nigdy już nie poznam prawdy…

O ile w ogóle zdołam przeżyć.

Tydzień temu straciłam ludzi, którzy byli jedyną stałą w tym moim dziwnym życiu, został mi wyłącznie Jasper, mężczyzna poznany stosunkowo niedawno, a mimo to od razu zaskakująco bliski.

Podniosłam wzrok, podejmując kolejną próbę przywołania na moją twarz uśmiechu. Przecież on nie musiał tego wszystkiego dla mnie robić, zmieniać swoich planów, by się mną zaopiekować, zapewnić bezpieczeństwo oraz czas na uporanie się z żałobą.

Był tylko i aż przyjacielem.

Tamtego przerażającego dnia roztrzęsiona widokiem, jaki zastałam w mieszkaniu, zadzwoniłam do jedynej osoby, której mogłam zaufać, a Jasper bez wahania zrezygnował ze swoich zajęć, stanowczo zapewniając mnie, iż moje bezpieczeństwo było ważniejsze niż jego głupi kurs. Zaopiekował się mną, utulił w płaczu, towarzyszył podczas spotkań z policją. Nie wiedziałam, skąd pochodzili moi rodzice ani czy poza nimi posiadałam jeszcze jakąś rodzinę, ten temat zawsze był przez nich ucinany, nie było więc do kogo zwrócić się z pytaniami. Nie miałam już nikogo.

- A przewieziesz mnie na swoim motorze? – Udało mi się wydobyć z siebie w miarę swobodny ton. – Tyle się już o nim nasłuchałam.

Oczy mężczyzny na moment rozbłysły dumą.

- Jeszcze się pytasz, kotku? Co tylko będziesz chciała.

Odwróciłam wzrok nie chcąc, by tkwiący we mnie ból popsuł mu radość z powrotu do domu. Ostatnie pół roku spędził w Phoenix robiąc jakiś specjalistyczny kurs i wiedziałam, że niecierpliwie wyczekiwał jego zakończenia, najwyraźniej tęskniąc za rodzinnymi stronami.

Ja nie znałam tego rodzaju uczuć, nie istniało też miejsce, które budziłoby we mnie równie silny sentyment. Od kiedy pamiętam zawsze gdzieś się przenosiliśmy, to do wielkiego miasta na zachodnim wybrzeżu, to znów na głęboką prowincję w którymś z centralnych stanów, niezmiennie zrywając za sobą wszelkie kontakty. Nigdzie nie zostawaliśmy dłużej niż rok, a o kontynuowaniu zawartych znajomości nie mogło być mowy.

Teraz zostałam sama i nawet nie wiedziałam, co kierowało moimi rodzicami, dlaczego przyjęli styl życia, który ani ich ani mnie nie czynił w pełni szczęśliwymi. Chociaż byliśmy ze sobą zżyci i doskonale się dogadywaliśmy, tej jednej kwestii nigdy nie chcieli mi wytłumaczyć.

Po ich śmierci pozostaliśmy z Jasperem w Phoenix jeszcze przez tydzień, aby załatwić formalności oraz pogrzeb, po czym ruszyliśmy do Wyoming, gdzie miałam się ukryć, dopóki policja nie znajdzie mordercy.

- Bells... – Blondyn ponownie ujął moją rękę.

Zerknęłam na jego skupioną, przystojną twarz, na której jedyną skazę stanowiła odznaczająca się na opalonej skórze blizna biegnąca z lewej strony od skroni aż do połowy policzka. Nie od razu zresztą ją wypatrzyłam, gdyż zazwyczaj zakrywały ją długie kosmyki jasnych włosów, nad którymi mój przyjaciel nawet nie próbował zapanować. Uświadomiłam sobie, że chociaż znałam go od paru miesięcy, chociaż przegadałam z nim więcej czasu niż z jakimkolwiek innym chłopakiem, wciąż tak niewiele o nim wiedziałam. Poznaliśmy się przypadkiem, któregoś dnia, niecałe pół roku temu, kiedy po prostu zderzyłam się z nim u wejścia do sklepu niedaleko miejsca, gdzie wynajmowaliśmy z rodzicami mieszkanie. Czując się winna temu, iż przeze mnie musiał zbierać rozsypane zakupy, zaprosiłam go na kawę. A właściwie na pierwszą z całej serii kaw, przy których spędziliśmy długie godziny.

Jeszcze z nikim tak przyjemnie mi się nie rozmawiało.

Przyzwyczajona od dziecka do powierzchownych tylko znajomości nie pytałam go nigdy o rodzinę ani przyjaciół, o to, czym się zajmował. Wystarczało nam innych, nieosobistych tematów do rozmowy, a ja unikałam bliższego zaangażowania, wiedząc, że prędzej czy później będę musiała wyjechać z Arizony. Odpychałam od siebie te myśli bardziej niż dotychczas niechętna rozstaniu, gdyż uwielbiałam jego poczucie humoru, inteligentne spostrzeżenia oraz specyficzną aurę bezpieczeństwa, jaką wokół siebie roztaczał. Po raz pierwszy byłam bliska temu, by zaprotestować przeciwko narzuconym mi przez rodziców nieustannym ucieczkom przed nieznanym zagrożeniem i wreszcie pójść własną drogą.

Nie zdążyłam o tym z nimi porozmawiać.

Teraz jechałam z Jasperem do jego domu i uświadomiłam sobie, iż nie miałam nawet pojęcia, na co powinnam się nastawiać. Mieszkał sam? Kim była jego rodzina oraz przyjaciele? Jak mnie przyjmą? Jak będzie wyglądał mój pobyt w Alpine?

Chociaż w dotychczasowym życiu poznałam wielu ludzi, a w moich wspomnieniach przewijały się migawki z niezliczonej ilości miejsc, tym razem czułam się nader niepewnie. Zazwyczaj to Charlie wyszukiwał dla nas mieszkanie, rozpoznawał wszystkie możliwości, natomiast Renee ze swoim pięknym, wzbudzającym natychmiastowe zaufanie uśmiechem dbała o to, żebyśmy szybko odnaleźli się w lokalnej społeczności, nie zwracając przy tym na siebie uwagi.

Teraz byłam zdana na samą siebie i nawet nie wiedziałam, czego powinnam unikać, przed czym oni uciekali. Jedynym moim punktem zaczepienia był Jasper.

- Nie chciałabym się plątać pod nogami, na pewno masz swoją pracę i znajomych. – Poruszyłam się niespokojnie na swoim krześle, zerkając na niego z ukosa.

Przewrócił oczami, jak się tego mogłam spodziewać.

- Jak będziesz mi przeszkadzać, to postawię cię w kącie. – Westchnął teatralnie kręcąc przy tym głową. – Już o tym rozmawialiśmy, Bells.

Potarłam dłońmi skronie. Byłam mu wdzięczna za opiekę, dzięki której jeszcze na razie nie musiałam się głowić nad tym, jak zorganizować sobie życie.

_Nie tak wyobrażałam sobie przejście do samodzielności_, jęknęłam w duchu.

- Znajdzie się tam dla mnie jakieś zajęcie?

W nowym miejscu szukaliśmy zawsze jakiejś dorywczej pracy, czegoś, co pozwalało się nam utrzymać, a jednocześnie wtopić w tłum. Miałam po rodzicach pewne oszczędności, powinny wystarczyć mi na parę miesięcy i nie zamierzałam być ciężarem dla Jaspera.

- Jak tylko będziesz chciała, coś wymyślimy. Możesz być kelnerką, tak jak w Phoenix, albo pomagać przy dzieciach. – Wzruszył ramionami. – Póki co nie martw się tym. Jesteś moim gościem i nie musisz się niczym przejmować.

Ciągle obecny w piersi ból utrudniał mi planowanie przyszłości, nawet tej najbliższej. Teraz przede wszystkim potrzebowałam ciszy, spokoju, aby się pozbierać, i Jasper doskonale o tym wiedział. Od dnia śmierci moich rodziców nie odstępował mnie przecież na krok, przeniósł moje rzeczy do swojego mieszkania, bym nie musiała patrzeć na ślady krwi na podłodze, towarzyszył mi na komendzie podczas składania zeznań.

- Opowiedz mi coś więcej o Alpine. – Poprosiłam cicho.

Wyprostował się siadając wygodniej, podczas gdy jego wzrok powędrował gdzieś ponad moim ramieniem i przez dłuższą chwilę blondyn sprawiał wrażenie wręcz nieobecnego. W sposób widoczny rozluźnił się, jego spojrzenie pojaśniało, a w oczach zamigotały jakieś ledwo uchwytne emocje, odległe marzenie, które przywołało na usta mężczyzny tajemniczy uśmiech. Miałam wrażenie, jakbym obserwowała coś bardzo osobistego, mały fragmencik tego, o czym sama nie śmiałabym rozmawiać, zanim jednak zdążyłam poczuć się nieswojo, Jasper otrząsnął się wracając do rzeczywistości.

- Alpine to mała miejscowość, liczy najwyżej siedmiuset mieszkańców, co oczywiście ma swoje dobre i złe strony. – Puścił do mnie oko uśmiechając się teraz już pogodnie, w znajomy mi sposób. – Z jednej strony nie ma co liczyć na to, iż uda się ukryć przed rodziną czy znajomymi jakiś niecny wybryk, z drugiej jednak strony wszystkich znasz, a to daje poczucie bezpieczeństwa. Sama się zresztą wkrótce przekonasz.

Chciałam mu uwierzyć, lecz trudno mi było to sobie wyobrazić. Znałam życie w małych miasteczkach, urok sklepików, w których sprzedawca witał każdego klienta po imieniu, do tej pory jednak zawsze miałam świadomość tymczasowości. Nie mieliśmy zbyt wielu rzeczy, ciągłe przeprowadzki uniemożliwiały przywiązywanie się do miejsc czy przedmiotów, nie nawiązywaliśmy też z nikim bliższych więzi. Nawet moje kontakty z chłopakami nastawione były na to, by spędzić czas na dobrej zabawie zamiast na poznawaniu drugiej osoby, zbyt ciężko byłoby się bowiem później pożegnać, kiedy przychodził czas, aby ruszać dalej.

Choć jako osoba od kilka lat już pełnoletnia mogłam sama zdecydować o swoim życiu, ufałam rodzicom, jedynym osobom, które były przy mnie od zawsze, przez większość czasu godziłam się więc ze zwariowanym stylem życia, jaki nam narzucili. Nigdy mnie nie zawiedli, a podświadomie czułam, iż nie kierował nimi zwykły kaprys czy jakaś niezdrowa mania. Musieli mieć jakiś dobry powód i jedyne czego żałowałam, to że nie zdecydowali się podzielić ze mną swoją tajemnicą, lecz korzystali z różnych pretekstów, by zbyć moje pytania.

Chwilami tylko czułam się bardzo zmęczona tym rytmem, tęskniłam za czymś bliżej nieokreślonym, niejasnym głosem w moim sercu.

Teraz wcale nie widziałam przed sobą wolności, wypełniał mnie ból i strach.

Jak długo zostanę w Alpine? Parę tygodni, miesięcy?

- Naprawdę nie wiem, czy to dobry pomysł. – Skrzywiłam się, pomimo iż w duchu potrzebowałam tego czasu, aby sobie wszystko uporządkować.

- Bells, rozmawialiśmy już o tym. – Otwarłam usta, żeby zaprotestować, ale mężczyzna tylko uścisnął mocniej moją dłoń. – Jestem w kontakcie ze śledczymi w Phoenix i jak tylko uda się im czegoś dowiedzieć, zaraz nam przekażą. Porucznik Johnson przyznała, że dla twojego bezpieczeństwa lepiej, abyś na razie gdzieś się ukryła.

Westchnęłam. Miejscowa policja była przekonana, iż był to przypadkowy napad, który zupełnie nieoczekiwanie skończył się tragicznie, dlatego napastnicy uciekli niczego nie kradnąc. Nie umniejszało to w żaden sposób mojego bólu, lecz dla własnego dobra miałam serdeczną nadzieję, że tak właśnie to wyglądało.

Może mimo wszystko moimi rodzicami kierowało tylko jakieś szaleństwo, od lat zmuszające ich do nieustannej ucieczki?

Zadrżałam od nowej fali cierpienia, kiedy przed moimi oczami raz jeszcze stanęła piękna, serdeczna twarz mamy, najdroższej mi istoty. Zawsze byłyśmy ze sobą blisko, bardziej jak przyjaciółki, tym trudniej więc było mi wrócić do równowagi po jej nagłej śmierci.

Nie mogłam się na to przygotować. Nie mogłam się pożegnać…

Ciepła dłoń dotknęła mojego policzka.

- Daj sobie czas, żeby przez to przejść. – Niski głos Jaspera otulił mnie kojąco. – Nie spiesz się, kotku, nie walcz ze swoim smutkiem. Na to potrzeba czasu, a ja będę przy tobie.

Pokiwałam głową, starając się skupić na dopiciu kawy. Jak poradziłabym sobie, gdyby los nie postawił tego mężczyzny na mojej drodze?

- Gotowa? – Spytał parę minut później.

- Zajrzę jeszcze do łazienki i możemy jechać dalej. – Przeciągnęłam się, zerkając w stronę korytarza za barem.

- Zaczekam przy samochodzie.

Obskurna toaleta nie zachęcała, by dłużej się w niej zatrzymać, lecz musiałam obmyć twarz i ręce, lepkie od potu po długich godzinach spędzonych w podróży. Chłodna woda pozwoliła mi się poczuć odrobinę bardziej świeżo, marzyłam jednak o prysznicu.

Wychodziłam na zewnątrz, kiedy niespodziewanie ktoś szarpnął za moje ramię, niemalże pozbawiając równowagi. Pisnęłam czując błyskawicznie ogarniający mnie strach.

- Spieszysz się gdzieś, ślicznotko? – Wychrypiał niechlujnie ubrany mężczyzna, połykając przy tym końcówki wyrazów.

Nie zważając na mój sprzeciw próbował mnie do siebie przyciągnąć, boleśnie wbijając palce w miękkie ciało. Sytuacja wydawała się wręcz nierealna, lecz ze względu na ostatnie wydarzenia nawet ta namiastka przemocy budziła we mnie panikę. Kiedy dotarł do mnie cuchnący nadtrawionym alkoholem oddech, wzdrygnęłam się z obrzydzenia, nie ustając w próbach wyrwania się uścisku. Na błyszczącej, lekko zaczerwienionej twarzy nieznajomego pojawił się typowo pijacki, nieprzytomny uśmiech. Natręt chwiał się z trudem utrzymując się na nogach, a mimo to nie mogłam się wyswobodzić.

_To się nie dzieje naprawdę_, jęknęłam w duchu. Chciałam zareagować złością, kopnąć napastnika, odpowiedzieć na ból, jaki mi zadawał, zamiast tego jednak poczułam ogarniającą mnie falę słabości.

- Spokojnie, chcę tylko pogadać. – Bełkotał niewyraźnie.

Nie mógł mieć nic wspólnego z mordercą z Phoenix, wiedziałam to, nie wyglądał nawet na zbyt niebezpiecznego, jednak cała ta sytuacja nadal była niezbyt komfortową.

- Puść mnie. – Syknęłam wreszcie, wzmagając swoje wysiłki.

Niespodziewanie na przedramieniu mężczyzny zacisnęła się dłoń Jaspera i to z taką siłą, że pijany wrzasnął, natychmiast mnie uwalniając. Na jego twarzy pojawił się wyraz bolesnego niedowierzania, jednakże długo tam nie pozostał, gdyż mój przyjaciel błyskawicznie się zamachnął, wyprowadzając cios prosto w szczękę natręta. Nieznajomy chyba nawet nie zdążył zarejestrować, kto powalił go na ziemię.

- Przepraszam, Bells. – Blondyn natychmiast objął mnie ramieniem w przyjemnie opiekuńczym geście. – Nie zauważyłem, że kręcił się koło drzwi. Zaczekałbym na ciebie w środku.

- Nic się nie stało. – Zapewniłam go, chociaż moje kolana odrobinę jeszcze drżały. – On nie wyglądał na groźnego.

Jasper westchnął.

- Ale ja obiecałem cię chronić. – Przesunął policzkiem po mojej skroni. – Następnym razem lepiej się postaram.

Mimowolnie przewróciłam oczami.

Dłoń chłopaka w jakiś sobie tylko znany sposób odnalazła właściwe miejsce, łagodnie rozcierając obolały mięsień. I tak pewno jutro pojawi się siniak, na razie jednak czułam ulgę, przylgnęłam więc do piersi mojego towarzysza, kojąc rozdygotane nerwy.

Dopiero po dłużej chwili zadarłam głowę, by zerknąć na twarz mężczyzny. Był absolutnie spokojny, jego oddech był równie spokojny co na co dzień, a w szarych oczach nie dostrzegłam już choćby śladu złości tak wyraźnie promieniującej od niego, kiedy uderzył pijanego natręta,. Jedynie usta wygięły się w zakłopotanym, przepraszającym uśmiechu.

- Masz silny chwyt. – Postanowiłam odrobinę zmienić temat.

- Trzeba wiedzieć, który punkt nacisnąć. – Mruknął niechętnie.

- Nauczysz mnie tego kiedyś, mój rycerzu?

- Pewno. – Pociągnął mnie w stronę samochodu.

Jasper nie nawiązywał już do tej sytuacji, skupiając się całkowicie na drodze, a ja szybko ponownie odpłynęłam myślami. Miałam wrażenie, iż z każdym przejechanym kilometrem zostawiałam dalej za sobą dotychczasowe życie. Tęskniłam za tym bezpowrotnie utraconym, w środku wciąż jeszcze płakałam z żalu, do tego przede mną czekało coś zupełnie nowego.

Dlaczego, mamo?

Dlaczego nigdy nie wyjaśniliście mi, przed czym uciekaliśmy?

Zacisnęłam powieki i wbiłam palce w ramiona, starając się nie dopuścić do siebie głosu frustracji. Teraz już za późno. Oni umarli, nie mogli odpowiedzieć na moje pytania, a zatem były to jedynie próżne rozważania, pogarszające tylko moje samopoczucie.

Nie wspominałam nigdy Jasperowi o swoich obawach czy podejrzeniach, nie powiedziałam też policji o tym, iż moi rodzice przed czymś uciekali, to zawsze była nasza dobrze skrywana tajemnica. Jako dziecko nieraz wyobrażałam sobie, że tata był bohaterem poszukiwanym przez jakichś okrutnych i wysoko postawionych przeciwników. Charlie niewiele mówił, nigdy jednak nie wahał się, kiedy chodziło o naszą małą rodzinę, z całą stanowczością broniąc jej przed obcymi. Wiedział, co należało zrobić, zawsze mogłam liczyć na jego pomoc, a także niezwykłą wyrozumiałość.

Zastanawiałam się, czy ten, kto ścigał Charliego oraz Renee, będzie chciał dopaść również i mnie. Może w tej szczególnej sytuacji powinnam jednak na wszelki wypadek powiedzieć Jasperowi? Modliłam się, aby nie ściągnąć na niego nieszczęścia.

Byłam tak strasznie zagubiona…

Niejasna atmosfera zagrożenia towarzyszyła mi od zawsze, zdążyłam się właściwie z nią oswoić, dotychczas jednak to rodzice nad wszystkim czuwali. Do tego jeszcze ta tajemnicza prośba, ostatnie słowa Renee.

„_Znajdź Alice."_

Nie rozumiałam ich kompletnie, co więc miałam z tym zrobić?

Musiałam głośniej westchnąć, gdyż zaniepokojony Jasper położył rękę na moich splecionych na kolanach dłoniach.

- Dziękuję. – Szepnęłam zachrypniętym głosem.

Zawsze podziwiałam urodę matki, jej szlachetne rysy, piękne lśniące włosy oraz głębokie, pełne czułości spojrzenie. Jako mała dziewczynka widziałam w niej dobrą wróżkę, która potrafiła samym dotykiem ukoić ból, niezależnie od tego, czy pochodził ze stłuczonego kolana czy też cierpiała zraniona duma, gdy dzieciaki z sąsiedztwa z jakiegoś powodu mi dokuczały. Z biegiem lat stała się moją przyjaciółką, swoją mądrością oraz oddaniem wynagradzając to, iż tak naprawdę nie miałam okazji związać się z nikim spośród moich rówieśników.

Poza częstymi przeprowadzkami rodzice nie stawiali mi żadnych ograniczeń, nigdy nie dostałam szlabanu za późny powrót do domu, wiedziałam też, iż mogłam z nimi porozmawiać na każdy temat.

Właściwie to każdy poza tym jednym, który bardzo mnie interesował.

Skuliłam się na fotelu, a mimo to nie byłam w stanie opanować przeszywającego mnie od środka chłodu. Renee umarła z głową na moich kolanach, w jej oczach widziałam bezbrzeżny żal i rezygnację, lecz nawet wtedy nie zdradziła mi prawdy…

W pewnym momencie w silniku coś głośno zazgrzytało, diody na desce rozdzielczej zamigały, by po krótkiej walce zgasnąć. Jasper zaklął cicho i mocniej zacisnął dłonie na kierownicy, próbując bezpiecznie wyhamować samochód na poboczu. Kiedy zabrakło reflektorów otaczającą nas zewsząd ciemność przełamywała jedynie mała awaryjna lampka nad drzwiami.

- Dlatego właśnie wolę motor. – Mężczyzna sapnął, pocierając dłońmi twarz. – Jeszcze nigdy mnie nie zawiódł.

- Co się stało?

- Nie mam pojęcia. – Sięgnął do stacyjki, by spróbować odpalić.

Pomimo kilku podejść mechanizm nie zaskoczył.

- Zaczekaj chwilę, może uda mi się coś ustalić. – Z cichym westchnieniem otworzył drzwi.

Zerknęłam przez okno, niczego jednak nie było widać i na myśl, że znajdowaliśmy się pośrodku jakiejś dziczy, poczułam nieprzyjemne mrowienie na karku.

- Znasz się na tym? – Rzuciłam kierowana naiwną potrzebą, aby zatrzymać go w środku.

- Nie bardzo. – Skrzywił się. – Ale warto spróbować.

Wysiadł z samochodu, lecz zaraz na powrót nachylił się, wtykając głowę do kabiny tak, żeby mnie widzieć.

- Nie martw się, kotku, jesteśmy już tuż przed Alpine. – Uśmiechnął się pocieszająco. – Jeżeli nie uda się nam ruszyć, zadzwonię i zaraz ktoś po nas przyjedzie.

Kiwnęłam głową bez przekonania. Było już naprawdę późno i ciężko mi było uwierzyć, iż ktoś byłby gotowy ruszyć po nas w drogę. Jasper tymczasem obszedł samochód, po czym wrócił otwierając maskę. Nie miałam nic lepszego do roboty, dołączyłam więc do niego, obserwując, jak świecił małą latarką w silnik i drapał się po karku.

- Zgaduję, że jeszcze nic nie ustaliłeś.

Zerknął na mnie lekko rozdrażniony, przynajmniej na ile mogłam to ocenić w ciemności, jednak nie skomentował. Kręcąc głową przysunęłam się bliżej do jego boku. Trzymał w dłoni jedyne źródło światła, a ja czułam się coraz bardziej nieswojo w tej napierającej z każdej strony ciemności.

Dopiero po chwili zorientowałam się, że było idealnie cicho, wręcz niepokojąco cicho, nie docierał do mnie ani szum wiatru, ani najlżejsze szemranie wody. To nie tak, że miałam doświadczenie, jak zazwyczaj wyglądały noce na pustej szosie w sercu Gór Skalistych, jednakże ta cisza… budziła grozę.

Odruchowo przylgnęłam bokiem do biodra Jaspera i rozglądałam się dookoła, pomimo iż mój wzrok nie był w stanie przeniknąć otaczającego nas mroku. Unosząc głowę wyżej, dostrzegałam niewyraźny zarys gór na tle odrobinę jaśniejszego, zachmurzonego nieba, ale poniżej była już tylko czerń.

Ciemna, bezksiężycowa noc w lesie.

Mimowolnie wzdrygnęłam się.

- Bella? Zimno ci? – Jasper natychmiast objął mnie ramieniem. – Może jednak wsiądziesz do samochodu?

- Nie, nie. Jest dobrze. – Pokręciłam głową, przytulając policzek do jego piersi. – Po prostu trochę dziwnie się czuję w tej ciemności.

- Ze mną jesteś bezpieczna, kotku. – Uśmiechnął się, zacieśniając uścisk.

Podniosłam wzrok na lśniące w ciemności oczy mężczyzny. Choć znaliśmy się dopiero od paru miesięcy, nie miałam wątpliwości, że Jasper był wyjątkowym przyjacielem. Pełen humoru, zawsze rozpogadzał moje dni i ochoczo dołączał się do moich szalonych pomysłów, nieskończenie cierpliwy, kiedy przychodziło mu stawić czoła tej kobiecej, bardziej irytującej stronie mojej osobowości. Przez ostatni czarny tydzień był dla mnie oparciem, jedynym pewnym elementem w tym chaosie cierpienia i strachu.

Mój świat się zawalił, lecz Jasper trwał przy mnie. Był dokładnie tym, czego teraz potrzebowałam.

Ból w moim sercu był jeszcze zbyt świeży, bym mogła myśleć o przyszłości, jednakże… zastanawiałam się, czy ten mężczyzna mógłby kiedyś stać się dla mnie kimś więcej?

Niewątpliwie był mi bliższy niż którykolwiek z chłopaków, z jakimi do tej pory miałam do czynienia, w ostatnich dniach ta więź jedynie się zacieśniła. Nie odczuwałam oporów przed kontaktem fizycznym, sypiałam już z kilkoma partnerami, jednakże moja relacja z Jasperem nigdy w najmniejszym stopniu nie skręciła w tę właśnie stronę. Był tylko przyjacielem, nie przekroczył tej granicy, a ja za bardzo go szanowałam, aby cokolwiek sugerować, kiedy nie wiedziałam o nim wszystkiego.

Bez wahania mocno się do niego przytuliłam, czując, jak jego ramiona oplotły się wokół moich pleców. Ten gest zupełnie pozbawiony był podtekstów, nie zliczyłabym, ile razy w ciągu ostatniego tygodnia mnie w ten sposób obejmował, kojąc mój płacz. Teraz również przyłożył policzek do czubka mojej głowy i łagodnie nami zakołysał.

- Uszy to góry, Bello. – Zamruczał, kiedy wyprostowałam się i zadarłam głowę do góry. Przyozdobił usta tym swoim specjalnym, czarującym uśmiechem, od którego nie mogłam oderwać oczu. – Dasz radę, a ja będę przy tobie.

Zanim zdążyłam odpowiedzieć, daleko za moimi plecami coś trzasnęło, a po chwili rozległ się upiorny dźwięk, ni to śmiech ni to wycie. Nie był zbyt głośny, lecz i tak włosy zjeżyły mi się na karku. Wystraszona odruchowo przylgnęłam bliżej Jaspera, mając wrażenie, że moje serce zaraz wyskoczy z piersi.

Tylko się przesłyszałam, tylko się przesłyszałam, tylko…

Dźwięk jednak się powtórzył, wyraźnie bliżej. Jasper również musiał to słyszeć, gdyż drgnął i skierował światło latarki w kierunku, z którego dochodziły te odgłosy. Mała lampka nie przedarła się przez zasłonę ciemności, lecz pozwoliła nam dostrzec wypełzające z lasu, tuż przy samej ziemi, blade języki mgły. W słabym, migotliwym świetle wydawały się wręcz poruszać jak żywy organizm.

Mimowolnie zaszczękałam zębami i wpijając palce w plecy mężczyzny skuliłam się przy jego piersi.

Cholera!

Czułam się jak w filmie, tanim horrorze, na moment przed tym, jak z ciemności wyłoni się potwór. To było tak prawdziwe, że aż nierealne.

- Cii… To tylko mgła. – Jasper nachylił się, szepcząc tuż przy moim uchu. – W lesie jest zawsze dużo wilgoci, a dzisiejsza noc jest chłodna, para zbiera się nisko przy ziemi…

Być może uwierzyłabym mu, gdyby nie niepokój, który wyraźnie słyszałam w jego głosie. Niespodziewanie coś ryknęło po przeciwnej stronie drogi i mogłabym przysiąc, że było to jakieś zwierzę.

Zdecydowanie dzikie, groźne zwierzę. Potwory przecież nie istniały.

Ku mojemu zaskoczeniu Jasper mruknął coś pod nosem, teraz dla odmiany z poirytowaniem. Ciasno przytulona do jego ciała czułam, jak mięśnie blondyna się napięły, a serce głośno zadudniło w klatce piersiowej, do której wciąż dociskałam głowę. Dłoń mężczyzny spoczywająca na moich plecach zacisnęła się kurczowo.

- Cullen! – Krzyknął z wyraźnie słyszalną wściekłością w stronę spowitego nieprzeniknioną czernią lasu. – Przestań się bawić!

Zadrżałam. Jasper nigdy nie bywał zły.

- Możemy wsiąść do samochodu? – Poprosiłam, z trudem przezwyciężając szczękanie zębami.

Nie miałam pojęcia, dlaczego tak zawołał, wiedziałam jednak, że sama byłam na krawędzi paniki. Wyczerpana stresem minionych dni oraz znużona niekończącą się drogą, przytłoczona żalem i strachem o własne życie nie dawałam już sobie rady.

- Jasne, chodź. – Mruknął maskując swoje emocje i podprowadził mnie do drzwi, ani na chwilę nie wypuszczając z objęć.

Z ulgą opadłam na fotel, pozwalając mu zatrzasnąć drzwi. Nie spuszczałam z niego wzroku, kiedy obchodził samochód dookoła, i dopiero gdy wsiadł ze swojej strony, odważyłam się odetchnąć.

Bez słowa ponownie sięgnął do stacyjki i tym razem silnik zaskoczył.

- No proszę. – Podsumował pozornie zadowolony.

Nie mogłam jednak nie zauważyć, że jego ramiona wciąż były napięte, a dłonie zaciskały się mocno na kierownicy. Wolałam się nie zastanawiać, co go tak zdenerwowało, nie czułam się na siłach.

Światła samochodu rozświetliły mrok na drodze, zahaczając nieco o boki. Zanim zdążyłam to sobie przemyśleć odwróciłam głowę, by w miejscu, w które jeszcze przed chwilą wpatrywał się mój przyjaciel, na granicy ciemności i mgły, dostrzec świecącą parę oczu.

Znajdowały się zdecydowanie nie na tej wysokości, na jakiej spodziewałabym się ludzkiej głowy.

Sporo niżej.

- Bella? – Głos przyjaciela wyrwał mnie z odrętwienia.

Poczułam na ręce uścisk jego ciepłej dłoni i zacisnęłam na chwilę powieki, tłumacząc sobie, iż ze zmęczenia miałam przywidzenia.

- Za chwilę będziemy w Alpine. – Zamruczał tonem, jakim mówi się do wystraszonego dziecka.

Nabrałam głęboko powietrza. Bez otwierania oczu wiedziałam, iż samochód rozpędził się już i tamto okropne miejsce zostało daleko za nami.

- Ok. Chciałabym już po prostu…

- Wiem.

Nie miałam pojęcia, ile upłynęło czasu, kiedy pod kołami pojazdu zachrzęściły kamyki, sygnalizując mi, iż zjechaliśmy z szosy. Z cichym jękiem potarłam sklejone od drzemki powieki i przysunęłam nos do szyby, próbując wypatrzyć coś w panującym na zewnątrz mroku.

Jasper zatrzymał samochód i bez słowa wysiadł, aby szarmancko otworzyć przede mną drzwi. Przewróciłam oczami. Po tylu godzinach jazdy chciało mu się jeszcze bawić w dżentelmena.

- Witaj w Alpine, Bello. – Szepnął nachylając się do mojego ucha.

Przeciągnęłam się, a kiedy mój wzrok oswoił się nieco z ciemnością, dostrzegłam zarys budynku, przed którym stanęliśmy. Mogłam mieć wcześniej przywidzenia, ale to…

Zamrugałam, obraz jednak nie zmienił się.

- Chyba sobie ze mnie żartujesz... – Wykrztusiłam do przyjaciela, wyciągającego właśnie nasze bagaże.

Moich uszu dobiegł tylko jego cichy chichot, wpatrywałam się więc dalej w rozpływający się w czerni nocy zarys dworu, sprawiającego wrażenie, jakby przeniesiono go z jakiejś baśni. Albo z horroru.

- Nie wmówisz mi, że to twój dom. – Mruknęłam, próbując otrząsnąć się z macek ogarniającego mnie niepokoju.

Zadałam mu już trochę pytań o Alpine, lecz nie o miejsce, w którym mieszkał. Założyłam, że… Właściwie to nie potrafiłam powiedzieć, co sobie wyobrażałam, skupiona na sobie zupełnie chyba o tym nie myślałam.

Budynek, jaki wyłaniał się przede mną z ciemności, z pewnością ani przez moment pojawił się w mojej głowie.

- Nawet nie zamierzam, kotku. – Odpowiedział cicho Jasper, stając u mego boku. – Ten pałac to takie swoiste połączenie ratusza i hotelu, tak chyba można powiedzieć.

- Ratusza i hotelu? – Powtórzyłam nieprzytomnie.

- To stary gmach. – Uzupełnił, choć sama zdążyłam to już zauważyć. – Przypomnij mi, to kiedyś opowiem ci jego historię. W każdym razie nie było nikogo chętnego, kto by go kupił, a w Alpine turystów praktycznie nie ma. Od lat wykorzystywany jest na potrzeby społeczności, poza tym niektórzy tutaj mieszkają. Na przykład ja.

Mój wzrok przesunął się po prowadzących do dworu szerokich schodach oraz majaczących na tle nieba fantazyjnych wieżyczkach.

- Wygląda upiornie. – Stwierdziłam zupełnie szczerze.

- Z pewnością oryginalnie, choć chyba jednak lepiej zwiedzać to miejsce za dnia… - Przyznał Jasper. – Chodźmy, zaprowadzę cię do twojego pokoju.

Zmrużyłam nieufnie oczy. Nagle cały ten plan z przyjazdem do Alpine wydał mi się kompletnie bez sensu. Przecież mój przyjaciel miał tu swoje życie, przyjaciół i obowiązki związane z pracą, nie powinnam plątać się mu pod nogami.

- Do mojego pokoju? Na jakiej zasadzie będę tu mieszkać?

- Jako mój gość. – W jego głosie dosłyszałam ślad rozbawienia.

Zmierzwił wolną ręką moje włosy.

- Mówiłem ci, żebyś się tyle nie zamartwiała. – Szepnął mi prosto do ucha. – Zobaczysz, wszystko będzie dobrze.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Kolejne rozdziały będą pojawiać się tylko na chomikuj pl<br>**_

_**Link na moim profilu.**_


End file.
